Toto's Point of View
by panda lover
Summary: This is from the point of view of Toto. How Toto thinks of Dorothy and this trip to the Wizard of Oz.


How come no one ever ask for my opinion? I am just as important as the rest of them. In fact I may even be the most important. I mean if Dorothy didn't have me then she wouldn't have gotten this far in the first place. Well I guess she might not have this problem either. I guess if I wasn't here then she wouldn't have had to be so sad without me. Then get mad and run away, but still. I mean I show Dorothy a lot of things. I am more loyal than any dog I've ever met. I have always stayed by Dorothy's side and how does she repay me. Through nothing. What am I chopped liver? I bet even if we get home from this place I will still be right where I am now. Aunt Em will probably be more concerned about Dorothy than me. In fact I probably won't even get a treat. Putting it in those terms makes me think. Maybe I don't want to go home maybe I don't want to leave this wonderful land.

That gives me an idea. As soon as Dorothy turns away I'll find the perfect moment and then set my freedom. I will be a free dog! Free to say and do whatever I want. I can talk to. Every animal in Oz can talk. I knew I could talk as soon as we set foot in this land, but has Dorothy bothered to ask me if I could talk? No. She has seen other animals talk, she has no excuse. Of course I can talk. If she asked me I'd show her, but she is to busy thinking about herself. She is friends with those others. Like that Lion, Tin man and Scarecrow. If they could talk I can too. I hate having to share my Dorothy with those other three. I wish they'd just disappear.

Maybe I can help them. Maybe I could become friends with the Wicked Witch of the West. I could save my Dorothy and get rid of the other three. That's an idea, but I'm afraid Dorothy would like that plan very much. Hmm...

"Toto come along now." Dorothy called me. I obeyed her command and ran up by her side again. We have been walking on this yellow brick road so long my feet are getting blisters. I wish Dorothy would pick me up and put me in her basket. It is so nice and cozy there and it is right next to Dorothy. The bricks are getting hot now and I'm the only one without show except the Lion. Of course I am way more sophisticated than the Lion so I deserve more.

I whimper loudly and drop to the ground. Dorothy notices and calls back, "Come along Toto." Then starts moving again. I cry out again. This time Lion came and picked me up. I wanted to growl. This is not how I expected this to turn out. Now Dorothy wasn't beside me. How could Dorothy do this to me. So very rude. Instead of biting the Lion I decided to try make Dorothy jealous. I snuggled next to the Lion's fur. She wasn't even looking at me. So this wouldn't work.

Then everyone stopped. The Lion dropped me in shock. I hit the ground and whined. He dropped me how dare he. I would so get him back for this. I got up on my feet and searched for whatever they were looking at. The Emerald City was shining brightly ahead. I glanced up at Dorothy. She was now smiling brightly. I couldn't help to love her smile. They all started running through the field of poppies toward Emerald City. I barked begging them to slow down. I couldn't catch up. Suddenly Dorothy stopped. She fell to the ground. I whined loudly. What was wrong with her? Then I started feeling sleepy. I had to lay down. I snuggled under Dorothy's arms and drifted off to sleep.

When I awoke I was still in Dorothy's arms. It was snowing quite heavily. I noticed the three others dancing around. I decided to just stay in Dorothy's arms all nice and cozy. Then she awoke and got up off the ground. I jumped on her trying to get her to hold me. She ignored me and started walking with the others toward Emerald City once again. This time we made it all the way to the front door. There was a sign that said please knock. Knowing that Dorothy didn't read anything unless forced I tried to pull at her dress telling her about the sign. Again she didn't listen and pulled the bell. A man in green with a big mustache came out a window angrily.

"Who rang that bell?" He asked furious.

"We did." They answered. He pointed to the sign in fury then went back inside. They read the sign. Of course they listen to the green man and not me. So Dorothy knocked of the door and the man opened the window. I hoped he wouldn't open because if we didn't get in Emerald City then I would be able to talk forever and be free with Dorothy for the rest of my life. Of course he answered.

"State your business." He told Dorothy.

"We've come to see the wizard." They replied.

"No one sees the wizard." He told them. I suddenly did a hop of joy. Now there was no way we'd be back to Kansas. Finally free! Then Dorothy showed him her ruby slippers and his face shined in delight. He opened the doors. Dorothy finally picked me up as we walked into Emerald City.


End file.
